Une expérience professionnelle selon Sherlock Holmes
by kis38
Summary: "Ne me sors même pas que c'était pour une expérience professionnelle , je ne te croirais même pas ! Tu n'avais qu'à dire que tu mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser !" cria John envers Sherlock. Petit OS sherlolly


Hello les gens! Comment allez vous? Ces derniers temps j'avais une grosse grosse envie de Sherlolly et voici ce que ça à donné. Sans bêta, les fautes et l'histoire m'appartiennent. Sauf Sherlock... Malheureusement!

Trêve de blabla, je vous invite à aimer et commenter mon nouveau bébé!

**ENJOY**

* * *

Nimbée dans le silence froid du laboratoire de l'hôpital St Bartholomew, Molly Hooper, tranquillement assise sur un tabouret, comparaissait méticuleusement ses notes avec les résultats du microscope situé juste à ses côtés.

Changeant brièvement quelques annotations sur sa feuille, la jeune femme esquissa les prémices d'un sourire. La pathologiste était relativement fière de la concordance des résultats et allait pouvoir se délecter de clouer le bec à cet horrible goujat qu'était Thompson.

Alors que la jeune brune rangeait avec une hâte non dissimulée les affaires qu'elle avait déballées, des éclats de voix se firent entendre, cassant ainsi l'atmosphère aseptisée et froid du laboratoire.

Des voix que Molly connaissait trop bien à son plus grand plaisir-déplaisir.

Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, cette dernière arrêta immédiatement de ranger et compta mentalement dans sa tête.

1…

« _… John ! Voyons_ ! »

2…

« _Stop ! … dérangée_… »

3 !

Les portes qui protégeaient Molly du monde extérieur s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant entrevoir dans un halo de lumière, Sherlock Holmes, toujours habillé de son trench coat bleu marine et de son écharpe assortie. A ses côtés se tenait son fidèle bras droit, John Watson qui l'accompagnait partout. Ce dernier lança un regard amical à Molly tandis que Sherlock… et bien c'était Sherlock avec son regard bleu électrique inexpressif.

-Ah, Sherlock, John, je suis contente de vous voir, mais… commença la jeune femme. Seulement, le reste de sa phrase mourût dans sa gorge.

Et pour cause !

Aussi rapide qu'un félin, Sherlock s'était habilement déplacé vers la pathologiste et avait brusquement plaqué ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, chose que ni John, ni Molly n'avaient prévue.

John avait dans les premières secondes ouvert grand la bouche, étouffant un juron avec sa main. Toujours la main sur sa bouche, il se détourna de la scène en se dandinant et se retourna pour voir si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Voyant que son ami avait maintenant plus qu'apposé ses lèvres sur celles de Molly, le médecin étouffa un nouveau juron.

Quant à Molly, toute forme de rationalité l'avait quitté dès que la bouche du détective avait touché la sienne.

_Oh_. _Mon_. _Dieu_ !

Elle qui en rêvait depuis des années, voici que son rêve devenait réalité. Elle sentait son corps trembler, ses joues prendre une magnifique teinte rouge pivoine et que c'était l'holocauste à l'intérieur d'elle. Des papillons s'envolaient dans son estomac tandis que ses tripes dansaient la samba.

Mais tandis que Molly jubilait à l'intérieur d'elle, le détective avait délicatement pris le poignet droit de la jeune femme et le tâta.

Aussi brusquement qu'au départ, Sherlock se retira promptement et regarda Molly avec fierté. Une belle teinte rouge avait pris place sur ses joues, ses lèvres avaient gonflés et rougis, ses pupilles s'étaient légèrement dilatées.

-Merci Molly de ta participation et d'avoir été mon cobaye. Sur ce, à bientôt. souffla rapidement Sherlock de sa voix de baryton avant de sortir de la pièce, son trench coat se soulevant légèrement.

Toujours pas remis des évènements, John avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche en voyant son stupide ami arriver vers lui. Il était prêt à le remettre en place, sauf que ce dernier ne calcula pas sa présence et sortie de la pièce. Le fidèle compagnon de Sherlock Holmes regarda d'un air médusé la sortie avant de reporter son regard vers Molly, qui avait les yeux grands comme des billes, et la sortie encore une fois.

Le regard compatissant et plein de honte, John lança un petit « _désolé_ » avant de courir suivre le détective.

-Je pensais que tu devais faire une simple expérience ! fulmina l'ex-militaire envers Sherlock une fois à sa hauteur.

-Je ne pensais pas ta capacité intellectuelle aussi limité John. répondit tout simplement Sherlock, ne daignant regarder son acolyte courir après lui.

-Tu l'as embrassé ! Tu as mis ta langue dans sa bouche ! Sans même l'a prévenir ! Molly Hooper ! tempêta furieusement John. Tu as été le pire des goujats ! Ne me sors même pas que c'était pour une « _expérience professionnelle_ », je ne te croirais même pas ! Tu n'avais qu'à dire que tu mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser ! cria ce dernier, trottant derrière Sherlock.

Marchant à vive allure, ce dernier ne l'avait même contredit. Au contraire, un petit sourire avait fleuri sur son visage sans que John ne puisse le voir.

De son côté, une fois le choc passé, Molly savait qu'au plus profond d'elle-même que sa pseudo expérience était aussi un tissu de mensonge. Elle l'avait sentie au fond d'elle-même. Dans ses tripes. Dans son baiser. Tout ceci n'était pas pour une expérience.


End file.
